


Finding Their Pup

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Implied Relationships, Summer, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Harry's third year, a large black dog happens to be in Surrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Their Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Ficathon prompt "Dog"

The large black dog padded silently down the streets of Surrey. It was pretty late at night, but still he didn't want to take any chances. He stuck to unpopulated areas whenever he could, and back alleys whenever he could not, but now that he had come so near to his goal, he was afraid to keep to the side streets, for fear that he would miss the one he sought.

Here. He thought that this was the street Lily's sister lived on, but he wasn't sure. The houses all looked alike, especially in this form. He snapped his head to the side when a large burst of uncontrolled magic erupted.

There! The next alley over! The dog was at the alley entrance when an odd figure entered from the other side. Slipping back into the shadows, he watched the creature come.

It was… a boy. A boy with a trunk! He reached the end of the alley and passed under a street lamp and the dog was sure. This was his missing pup. Not all he had to do was find his mate and they could all be a family again.


End file.
